Shinobi Gods of the Ocean
by danieljung718
Summary: Legends state that a man named Naruto once brought the world to peace. Power was an important part in keeping this peace. When that peace was disrupted, the world was thrown into chaos. Naruto has to now work to bring the world back to peace and will make some friends along the way. Naruto, Nico Olvia, Jaguar D. Saul, and others.
1. Chapter 1

Shinobi Gods of the Ocean

I own nothing

Chapter 1: The Myth of Naruto Uzumaki

"All right! Let's get this Five Kage Summit started - ttebayo!" Naruto shouted after walking into the meeting room. The Summit was currently taking place in Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. All the other Kage were present, the current Kazekage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage, Raikage, and, of course, Hokage. For Naruto, his dreams of becoming the Hokage had finally come to pass and now he was here at his first Kage Summit.

He had missed his initial ceremony to become Hokage a few days ago due to some unforeseen circumstances, but now he was going to act like the Hokage he was and lead the shinobi world in the current peace and into a further prosperous future.

"The first event on the agenda is the continued peace and prosperity of the Hidden Villages" the Kazekage Gaara started, getting the summit into gear. "All the villages both in the Shinobi Union and outside it have been prosperous since the Fourth Great Ninja War including my village, Sunagakure. I wish to thank you all for willingly sharing all technological advances with one another. Are there any problems anyone would like to discuss?"

No one spoke out so, with a nod, Gaara continued. "Then we will move on to the next topic proposed by Kirigakure. Kirigakure has proposed that we form as a Joint Ninja Force and send out detachments of ninja oversees to make contact with the outside world."

Here the Mizukage took over. "As all of you know, there are many more lands beyond the borders of the Elemental Countries. The Land of Snow has informed us of the island off the north of their lands, uncharted territories but populated with people. The Land of Water has also noted the existence of islands further off from the known world. We have never tried to establish contact due to the distance to said continent and continuous wars. But with peace ruling, we were able to send some people and were surprised to find people on that land as well."

"Thus" the Raikage joined in "you want us to join you in your quest to some far off land? I'm against the idea. I'd rather have my people here enjoying the peace then going to who-knows-where."

As the debate continued, Naruto thought about the options that were presented before him. On one hand, there was the idea of exploring new territory. The shinobi nations could find many new ideas and riches overseas and would probably prosper even more. On the other hand, this could attract unwanted attention, disrupting the peace that had just settled in. Naruto had to think hard (something that he knew the Hokage position would make him do a lot (which bothered him in no small amount)) before he decided where he stood.

By then, the villages were split in their decision. Kirigakure and Sunagakure were for the expedition as this would further the prosperity of the Shinobi World. Kumogakure and Iwagakure were against the expedition as they wanted to focus all resources on the current state of affairs.

"Well" Naruto stated "I know we want to keep raising our own countries. But it's also true that the peace is making people restless. Maybe we should take volunteers to go out onto these joint ventures. Then, we can acquire more resources and communications with the outside world, building up our prosperity, while not damaging the restoration and growth of our respective villages."

All the Kages listened intently to what Naruto had to say, which made him a bit nervous. But when he finished giving his thoughts, the other Kages accepted his plan and decided to make it happen.

The rest of the meeting and the next resulting few weeks were fairly boring, which was a bit of a letdown for Naruto who had hoped being Hokage meant work would be fun. Turned out going to meetings and paperwork were the majority of his time and he got to spend even less time with his family. The joint ventures overseas were going pretty well though and it was a little spark of joy in his dull life to read those reports on foreign lands and foreign people.

A few years went by in relative peace with the exception of the attacks here or there. The kidnapping attempts by Shin Uchiha, the attacks by Momoshiki and Kinshiki, and an assortment of other problems had caused the blonde some headaches but, after finishing the headache-inducing paperwork following said events, Naruto had noticed one big thing he was lacking in. This was that Naruto had become stagnant in the peacetime. So, Naruto had gone back to studying and training.

However, Naruto was always too busy so he had to have shadow clones do whatever research and training there was in his place. This lasted a few years until Shikamaru asked him one day in a bored manner why Naruto didn't let shadow clones do the paperwork. It was a very Nara thing to say, but, after absorbing what Shikamaru had said, Naruto figured that being able to not do paperwork was worth it. Shikamaru was okay with it too since the work got done.

So, Naruto had devoted more of his time to research and training. With the free flow of technology and information, along with the ability to create ungodly numbers of shadow clones, Naruto was able to progress rather quickly.

Within a couple years, Naruto had become even more powerful then most shinobi could imagine. This didn't come as too big a surprise to the blond. In the course of four to five years he _had_ gone from an academy graduate to gaining enough power to beat Madara. With the newfound freedom due to his clones doing the paperwork and the freedom of information within the Shinobi Villages, Naruto was able to gather a lot of information on everything from jutsu to geography to anatomy.

After about ten years of this, Naruto got bored and decided to work on his chakra control in his free time. It took an exponential amount of time every time he went to the next step in chakra control, but he kept at it. Soon enough, Naruto had managed to control his massive chakra to an almost perfect control, although it was still far from perfect.

After about twenty years into being the Hokage, Naruto discovered an interesting fact. After reaching about the physical age of 30, he had started to _regress_. Now, he looked like his former 25 year old self. The medical ninja (especially Tsunade) thought this was a crazy revelation and had no idea what was happening. Even Orochimaru didn't know what to do (although the snake was pretty jealous). The Kyubi claimed he had no knowledge of why this was happening either, though he did think it may be related to Naruto's regenerative abilities.

Secretly, Naruto feared he might regress all the way to his preteen form or maybe even into oblivion. Luckily, it wasn't too significant of a problem as, around the physical age of 18, he stopped regressing. Boruto would often joke that he was now older than his father. Through all this, he continued to train.

After about fifty years of being Hokage, Naruto, staying at age 18, began to wonder if he was immortal. There was a good chance that he was still age 70 or so despite looking 18, but also a chance that he was truly immortal.

The reports for the joint ventures overseas were continuing to be successes. The shinobi world became more and more prosperous as they soon found out that their continent was just another island in a series of hundreds if not thousands of other islands scattered around the world. Rare riches from around the world were brought to the shinobi nations, not just precious jewels but also knowledge and technology. They also found a giant landmass that seemed to reach into the skies and spanned for a great distance. May speculated that it crossed the entire planet. It was named the "Red Line" due to the red colored rock it was made of.

After around 80 years of being Hokage, Naruto finally stepped down and let someone else take the title. Seeing all of his friends passing away hurt him, so Naruto left the shinobi world and went across the seas in search of a new adventure.

"Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me." Naruto sang to himself as he rowed a small boat across the water. After a great deal of time, Naruto had finally managed to convince the Shinobi Nations that he didn't need armed escorts or a team of ANBU and that he just wanted to sail out alone. It had taken another big chunk of time to convince everyone he didn't want the largest military ship in the world or an armored air balloon but just a simple little rowboat.

So there he was sailing out into the open blue towards who knew where all by himself. Oh, and with the Kyubi of course. The Nine Tails refused to leave Naruto even when they had learned an extraction method to remove biju without killing the jinchuriki. The Kyubi had said that Naruto would probably end up killing himself without him, immortal or not. So, the Kyubi was in along for the ride.

As he continued to row his boat to nowhere, Naruto saw seagulls flying around. And where there were seagulls, there was bound to be land. He was rewarded soon enough when he spotted an island.

This island seemed to be full of life and had very large trees dotted around the landscape, ones that stood almost as tall as the Juubi. As he approached closer, he saw many different animals roaming around the jungles and beaches. What really stunned him were the size of said animals. Some of the animals, like a lion and a gorilla, looked like they were at least 50 feet tall!

Naruto picked up the pace so as to reach the island faster. Upon arriving, he pulled up his boat onto the beach and went to go explore the little island.

After a few hours of searching, Naruto was a disappointed to find that the island was completely uninhabited. The animals on the island had tried to attack him earlier too but a good dose of killing intent managed to convey who the top predator really was and the animals backed off. Seeing as how there wasn't much to do, Naruto placed a Hiraishin marker on the island (a technique he had acquired during his training) and left on his boat.

The next few years went by fairly smoothly. Nothing major happened back in the shinobi nations so Naruto was allowed to roam free. Within this time, Naruto managed to visit at least a hundred islands (he had lost count) and seen various plants, animals, and human civilizations. Like his father, Naruto decided to tag with Hiraishin seals basically everywhere he went across the world. Naruto always also had a seal on his person which allowed him to trade messages with the shinobi nations in case any problems came up.

In one of these reports from the shinobi nations he found out that one shinobi named Magellan had actually managed to circle the world, confirming that it was indeed round. Magellan had gone through a lot of hardships having to travel along the Grand Line, the strip of water at the equator which circled the world. After travelling the world for three years, Magellan and his crew came back to the shinobi world as some of the most powerful shinobi to ever exist.

Magellan and crew had decided to protect the shinobi world and take over the joint ventures to send people around the world. The shinobi nations had welcomed them with open arms and now more and more people were being trained from the shinobi nations to go out and explore the world.

Naruto was content with how the shinobi world was operating and saw a bit of Hashirama in Magellan, trying to unite people, build up on people, and spark a will of fire into them. So, Naruto just went on exploring the world at his own content and leisure.

After around fifty years, Naruto could say confidently that he had explored every single nook and cranny of the world and acquired all the knowledge in it. So, after saying his goodbyes to the shinobi world and everyone else he met along his trip, Naruto made a Kamui and left for another dimension.

Four hundred years passed in relative peace. Magellan, the shinobi who had first travelled around the world, created a jutsu to make oneself immortal. While the jutsu itself was banned, Magellan was allowed to use it, making him the third ninja in history to gain immortality. With Magellan leading the newfound world government and Orochimaru (who managed to reach immortality by body hopping) leading the world in all fields of science, the shinobi nations and the rest of the world quickly prospered. Inventions were made from trains to rockets, from radios to genetic manipulation. The world prospered under the peace. The shinobi nations, under so long a peace, became weaker and weaker until the land was composed of 99.9 percent civilians. But that wasn't a problem because everything was peaceful.

But over time, Magellan became greedy. He started to gather more and more power for himself, first abolishing the ninja villages and lands to create a United Shinobi Nation. Here, he reigned as president and placed all remaining shinobi under his rule. He then started to assert his dominance across the world, quickly forming a Republic. With the entire world under him, Magellan became more and more irresponsible and used his immense power for ill will.

While all this was happening, nobody contacted Naruto Uzumaki. This was because the blonde had gone to other dimensions in Kaguya's realm and studied and practiced there with the Kyubi the new information he had gotten and completely forgot that the seal for communications only worked within a dimension. So, when Naruto came to visit the shinobi world after 400 years, he was surprised to see how much everything had changed. Not only was the technology and culture a completely new form of information for him, but the republic under Magellan was fascinating.

So, under a disguise, Naruto sought out all the world had to offer while he had been gone. It took around five hours (since he had already placed tags around the world and had billions of shadow clones to call upon) for Naruto to learn about everything and he was bothered by what Magellan had done. Sure the world was prospering, but evil had also managed to make its way into the world. Slavery existed in certain parts of the world, along with nobles who were related to Magellan hurting people for their own pleasure. There was much suffering across the world and Naruto was going to stop it.

It was easy to find Magellan, the man's chakra signature was ginormous, rivalling even Naruto's chakra capacity. Upon meeting Magellan, Naruto found that the man had done the unspeakable. Magellan had managed to seal every single biju that Naruto had freed except the Kyubi and, with the help of Orochimaru, managed to acquire nearly every kekkai genkai in the world. Magellan told Naruto that he wanted the Kyubi and the body of the Juubi from the blonde to which Naruto replied that Magellan needed to step down and leave this world.

Magellan had grown in his pride too much and refused to give up everything he had worked so hard for. So, Naruto had to forcibly teleport Magellan and himself to another dimension where the two dueled for whose will of fire was stronger. It was an epic battle which tore the dimension apart, destroying the universe into nothing more than stardust. Parts of their battle were thrown into other dimensions as well, destroying entire planets in their destructive battle. Upon one of Magellan's chakra absorption techniques, the elemental countries and the whole world where they came from was affected and all chakra ceased to exist in their world. In the end, Naruto achieved victory but had spent all his energy. To protect the biju from ever being harassed again, Naruto absorbed all the biju (with their consent) and used what little power he had to form a moon around his body while he went into deep sleep to regenerate his body.

Roughly eight hundred years passed in Naruto's home dimension while the blonde had to heal. Without Magellan around, the world had become stagnant in their technology and many could say that they were degrading. Without chakra, people still lived in relative comfort even though the world had gone stagnant. Orochimaru went into hiding when he found he no longer wielded chakra, using new scientific procedures he had been working on to try to enhance his life duration. Naruto and Magellan faded into history, then legend, then myth.

The Republic lived on as the World Government, which was corrupt due to Magellan's long rule. The World Government created the Marines to protect the world, the Founders (composed of Magellan's children) to oversee the world, and the World Government to delegate the world. Later, the Founders passed away and became the Tenryuubito, also known as the World Nobles or the Celestial Dragons, who continued their duty of overseeing the world, but in a negative way.

After 800 years passed, Naruto finally woke up from his deep sleep. He found that the biju had all also gone to deep sleep and yet to wake up. So, although his chakra capacity was still pretty low, Naruto decided he would go back to his own dimension and check out the shinobi world, silently hoping everything had become good while he was away.

Before he went back home, Naruto checked back up on the Juubi and was glad the giant skeleton was still right where he had left it, in a moon far away from any and all life. So, with that, he went back to his dimension to see what had become of it.

 **Hi everyone so this idea has been roaming around my head for a while now and I decided I'd write it into a story. I only write when I'm really bored which isn't too often so I won't be updating regularly. Thanks for reading this story though!**

 **The title does say "Shinobi Gods" which is plural, meaning that there will be more than just Naruto being a shinobi. Also, Naruto has been badly wounded from his transdimensional fight 800 years ago so he won't be at full strength. For now, he's at about the power level he was when he was a fresh academy graduate (which was still quite powerful is used effectively).**

 **The biju are all asleep after being thoroughly abused by Magellan and will require time to heal before they can awake and support Naruto. I'm currently planning to start with the one tail Shukaku and head up from there in order of tails. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Thanks for the support and see you all next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Shinobi Gods of the Ocean

I own nothing

Chapter 2: Buster Call, a Failure?

Walking out of the portal and taking his first step into his home dimension, Naruto was met by a strange sight. He had appeared on an island which should have been where the first Hiraishin marker was, that island from long ago with the giant trees and giant animals. Instead, he saw that where his Hiraishin mark should have been, there was a large stone block. Into it were etched in triple coded ninja code from Sunagakure. Wondering why this object had been placed here, Naruto read the encryption.

It wasn't anything too important, just a description on Suna's history about a hundred years after he left. The entire thing was basically a description on how ninja society operated and some random bits about certain ninja.

The most interesting part about the block was the small layer of solidified chakra coating it. It would allow the block to be impenetrable by any form of attack and could only be destroyed through the use of a chakra enhanced physical attack.

Naruto didn't really care for the block all too much so he decided to leave the room he was currently in. Opening the door and stepping outside, Naruto noted that the entire building (if that's what it was) was built into a tree and housed enough books to rival the Great Library of Konoha. He also noticed that the few people who had been in the building were staring at him as he walked out of the room.

Seeing as to how everyone was too shocked to make a move, Naruto spoke first. "Hi." Thus releasing the gates holding back the flood. All the people in the room, which were technically about half a dozen men, charged up to the blonde and started asking him questions. "How did you get in that room?" "Are you one of the Marines?" "Who sent you here?"

Naruto was quite thrown back by the flood of human contact. Not having communicated in the last 1200 years (400 in training and 800 asleep), the blonde was not ready for the outpouring of conversation. So, he simply did what he did best. He shunshined away (seal-lessly he was proud to say) and hid behind a bookcase.

Considering his options, Naruto decided that it would probably be best if he introduced himself properly. Yet he would have to make an alias, just in case there were any problems. Coming out from behind the bookcase, Naruto approached the men who were standing speechless and staring at the spot he had been.

It took some time to calm the people down and managed to introduce himself as Minato Namikaze. He stated he didn't know why he had appeared in the room (a half-truth). He was sure he had just woken up and had somehow managed to wind up there (another half-truth) accidentally. It turned out that the island was named Ohara. After some more questions which Naruto easily avoided, he was allowed to stay on the island and read the books in the library. Naruto thanked the people and got to work acquiring whatever knowledge he had missed out on.

When he used his first jutsu, Naruto knew he had already messed up. Summoning up a hundred clones, he sent them to read the books when one of the men (now known to be Professor Clover, identified by his clover hairstyle), asked him whether he was a Devil Fruit user. Naruto had asked what a devil fruit was which the professor explained. Naruto replied that no, he was not a devil fruit user since he could still swim. This caused even more questions into how Naruto was able to do what he did, which took a lot of effort to avoid answering.

While his clones studied up on the nature of this timeline, Naruto decided to head outside and see where he was. Sitting by a cliff, he turned on his Sage Mode and Byakugan to check out the island. He noticed that he was indeed still on the same island, but there was one big change. While the island used to have a large amount of senjutsu chakra flowing through it, now it was almost all gone. The only two sources of chakra he could see was the giant tree that he had just come out of and a small blip somewhere on the island, and even then they were pretty weak.

Seeing how the tree was okay even though the base of it was carved out, Naruto decided to take a more scenic tour around the island. The Byakugan (which had taken forever for the blonde to make his own version) showed the world in black and white and it was always better to see the world in color.

He walked around the island, looking at the trees and wildlife, before heading back to the treehouse. On his way back, he saw a little girl reading by herself on a bench near the treehouse. Naruto then saw four kids run up and start yelling at the girl, calling her a "monster". Then they even began throwing rocks.

This made Naruto furious. He remembered being bullied as a kid and it was one of the worst experiences in the world. He had thought that the world here was peaceful after all he had done but seeing kids calling another kid a monster, it made him angry.

"What do you kids think you're doing?" Naruto asked the four kids as he walked up to them. All four kids and the girl being bullied all turned to face the blonde, who was now standing around 3 feet to the left of the bullies and the girl.

"None of your business outsider!" the kid who looked to be the leader said. "This girl here is a monster!"

"What right do you have to say that!" Naruto shouted, stunning all five children. "There's no way you could understand what a real monster is. I've seen true monsters in my life. And I can say for a fact that she isn't one of them."

Naruto then turned to the girl who was being bullied. "Hey, come with me. I think we should go meet Professor Clover" he said with a genuine smile. The girl smiled back and stood up before grabbing Naruto's hand and walking towards the treehouse, her book in her other hand, leaving the other kids behind speechless.

"I already know the professor" the child said, looking up at the blond with her round eyes and her gentle little smile. "He's the one who loaned me this book."

Well that made his life easier. "Well that's good. By the way, my name's Na… Minato. Minato Namikaze. What's your name?"

"Nico Robin" the girl said before she looked away, her smile falling away. "That's what my mother named me. But my parents are gone and now I'm just by myself with my uncle and aunt who hate me. Everybody thinks I'm a monster because of my powers. Well, everyone except for the professors at the Tree of Knowledge."

As the kid kept talking, Naruto's heart went out for Robin. They were so similar in so many ways. They had both been orphans from an early age. They were both hated by the community for reasons that were beyond their control. And, even though circumstances were bleak, the two had found refuge in the professor(s) and managed to maintain a happy demeanor.

They managed to get to the treehouse all too fast. Robin gave back the book she had been reading to the professor who had been right in front of the entrance, promising to come back the next day. As she was leaving, Naruto made a decision. He had seen during the conversation that Robin had a considerable amount of chakra (which would explain who that blip had been on his sensing radar earlier) and rushed over to her.

"Robin" Naruto said, startling the poor girl. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to face him. "How would you like to learn to fend for yourself?"

After a moment of silence, Robin gave a small smile and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you, but don't worry, I can fend for myself." Then she sprouted arms from all over her body.

… Wait… She sprouted arms all over her body?! Naruto rubbed his eyes and even released a small amount of chakra to see if there was a genjutsu on him. But no, it was all real, the girl in front of him was basically using the Asura Path from the Rinnegan, sending chakra to different parts of her body to "sprout" limbs in different areas. And she didn't even have a Rinnegan!

Seeing as to how no one was watching (the professor had gone inside and closed the door), Naruto decided to show the little girl a trick. Turning on his own Rinnegan (henged so no one could see), Naruto used his own Asura Path. But he added his own little trick and made his arm pop up on Robin's stomach, which then proceeded to tickle her.

The girl's look of complete shock at seeing the arm was replaced by laughter when the offending limb tickled her, causing all the arms she had grown from herself reach out and grab Naruto's arm to make it stop tickling her. Naruto made it look like the girl succeeded, much to her relief.

Robin looked up at the man who had just copied her devil fruit powers. No, not only copied, but made better! Naruto could see that his little attack had left an impression on the girl if her wide (almost sparkly) eyes were anything to go by.

"Tomorrow. 10am. In front of the Tree of Knowledge." Robin said to Naruto, making the blonde smile and rub the girl's head (with his real arm, the Asura Path arms were all gone). Robin tensed up for a moment but then had a small blush before turning around and walking as fast as casually possible away from him.

The next few weeks went by rather quickly. Within the first week Naruto's clones had finished up with the library and were now going to whatever Hiraishin markers they could find to seek out whatever they could find elsewhere. Naruto also trained Robin in her Asura path techniques along with some chakra manipulation exercises. Here, Naruto made a new discovery. Upon training Robin, Naruto found that, while Robin could expand her chakra reservoirs, she could not manipulate chakra in any other way than the Asura Path.

This was quite a surprise to the blonde and, upon further study of her chakra system, found that Robin did not, in fact, have a true chakra system but rather an artificial one, as if someone had come and placed a super specific system into her body. Naruto also learned more about the devil fruits from Robin and decided that he would never eat one else he might damage his own chakra system.

Two months went by in this manner, Naruto learning more about the world from wherever his clones were Hiraishin-ing to and training Robin in expanding her chakra reservoirs and manipulating the Asura Path. The girl clung to him like he was a lifeline, following him around even when they weren't training. Robin had even started reading less in preference to talking with the blonde.

At the end of those two months, a strange occurrence happened on the island. A giant, which Naruto had only seen in books so far, appeared on the northwestern coast, washed up by the waves. Robin was actually the one to find said giant first, offering her hand in friendship. Naruto recognized the giant to be Jaguar D. Saul, a Marine vice-admiral, but did not point it out to either of them.

Robin had also seemed quite upset that day after learning that she would not be allowed to become a scholar even though she had learned to decode triple coded Sunagakure ninja codes (which was pretty amazing). To help the girl feel better, after her visit with Saul, Naruto taught the girl how to make her own coded messages in _quadruple_ coded Sunagakure ninja codes. The girl was stunned that he knew how to read a Poneglyph (which these people seemed to call the rocks) in the first place but gratefully accepted the offer.

When Robin was not present that day, Naruto went back to the giant and made sure he was not here to hurt anyone. He had learned from his books and clones' experiences that the Marines were sometimes arrogant and evil people, doing "justice" in whatever way they saw fit. Some marines even seemed like they were the next coming of Pain (aka Nagato), bringing terror and pain to people in the name of "justice" to "remove all pain" in the world.

He was relieved to hear that Saul was not here to harm them and managed to get some information from the giant, namely that the Marines were planning to destroy Ohara via the Buster Call. Seeing as to how big a problem that could be, Naruto decided to make preparations for that day.

A few days later, Nico Olvia showed up warning everyone that the Buster Call was headed their way. Naruto had already seen the Marines on their way and was finishing up his preparations. When he saw CP9 headed towards the Tree of Knowledge, Naruto enacted the first part of his plan. Using a giant Kamui, Naruto sucked up the entire tree and all the books inside into his pocket dimension, having his clones kawarimi with the professors to get them out of the treehouse as it was sucked up.

The CP9 stopped dead in their tracks as the giant tree seemed to be eaten up by space itself, making the tree and everything inside disappear. They had never seen anything like this before, and noted that the power was around the strength of an Admiral. This did not deter them as they turned and headed towards the professors who had somehow made it outside the tree. Should a Poneglyph be discovered, their mission was to leave no one alive. Since the Poneglyph had vanished, that was enough supporting evidence that the people of Ohara were guilty.

Naruto then enacted the second part of his plan. He once again kawarimi-ed his clones in for the professors, putting the professors far away and using henge to look like the professors. The CP9 engaged the Ohara professors and were shocked when they fought back. Not only did they fight back, they were _better_ than them. These old coots who looked like they'd rather keel over than throw a punch destroyed the ranks of the strongest force in the World Government.

Saul ran out onto the coast from wherever he had been only to find that the tree was already gone. He was about to go berserk on the Navy ships when he noticed that the professors were all still alive and had managed to hold off the CP9. 'Who knew the old guys had it in them?' the giant thought. Scooping up Robin, who was watching everything play out, Saul ran away from the battle and towards his raft. Naruto then completed his plans by having the professors/clones beat the CP9 and every Marine present, loaded all the Marines onto their boats, and Hiraishin-ed them back all the way to Marineford.

He helped with the evacuation of Ohara and made sure everyone got out alive. Nico Olvia, Robin's mother, demanded to stay with him as he went towards where he remember Saul to be. There, he saw Nico Robin and Saul waiting for them at Saul's raft.

"She refused to leave without you" Saul said as Nico Robin ran up and hugged the blonde, which he returned. There was a short awkward moment when Nico Olvia and Nico Robin met but it ended with Robin and Olvia making up and becoming family once more.

Setting up the raft, Jaguar D. Saul, Nico Robin, Nico Olvia, and Naruto Uzumaki (still concealed as Minato Namikaze) all set sail out into the ocean blue, off to who knows where, content with simply being in each other's presence.

Three photos sat in front of Fleet Admiral Thunder showing Nico Robin and Nico Olvia, Jaguar D. Saul, and an unknown blonde. He had heard about the vice-admiral's defection and the Buster Call's failure. Nobody knew what had happened other than the fact that the people of Ohara had been more prepared than any of them had realized. A bounty was placed on the head of every single person from Ohara.

The only guess he could make on the matter was that Saul had arrived to Ohara early and trained the people there in combat. Thus, Saul would have to be stopped. Vice Admiral Saul was given a bounty of 84,000,000 beli, Nico Olvia and Nico Robin were given bounties of 37,000,000 beli each (if either of these two were caught, there was a good chance they would get Saul. Plus, those two knew how to read Poneglyph which was dangerous). The only oddity was the blonde man.

Reports showed that the boy was standing off to the side during the entire encounter and had coordinated the escape for all the people of Ohara even though he was not from Ohara. What made the boy so special was that records showed nobody on Ohara, except for Nico Robin, had devil fruit abilities. If his sources were right, an Admiral level devil fruit power to open up rips in space time (which was not Nico Robin's ability) had been recorded at the scene of the battle. Thus, it was logical to conclude that the blonde had been the one to open up the vortex.

On top of all that, his reports showed sightings of the blonde all over the world prior to the incident. Weeks ago the blonde was found walking about Mariejois. The blonde, according to a World Noble, had threatened the World Noble after seeing him reprimand a slave. Then, the blonde simply disappeared. No pictures or any other proof other than the World Noble's words (and his slave's, although forced) were recorded, thus the blonde had gotten away.

Then, the blonde, which the marines were told to keep a lookout for, suddenly appeared all over the world at same points in time, destroying an uninhabited island here and found reading in a library there. It was mass chaos as when a Marine tried to approach one, the blonde vanished! These incidents were enough to give Fleet Admiral Thunder headaches even without the Ohara incident.

'Better safe than sorry' Thunder thought, writing down the sum for the blonde's bounty on his new bounty paper. He gave the four special bounties and the general bounty of 1,000,000 beli for every Oharan survivor to the marine next to him, who hurried out of the room to get them printed.

'Hopefully' the Fleet Admiral thought, 'we'll have smooth sailings from here.'

 **Hello everyone, hope you like the fast update! As I said, I only write when I feel like it so don't be expecting any updates tomorrow (although I might just make another soon).**

 **I let everyone on Ohara live, for the time being. With their bounties, they'll probably all be captured sooner or later, since they aren't really martial arts masters. Saul and Robin's mom made it out alive too, along with the Tree of Knowledge. I'm planning to keep Naruto's crew in his pocket dimension via Kamui when they aren't needed or they might just stay on a boat together. What do you think?**

 **I know some people are going to complain that Naruto when he was a recent graduate of the ninja academy was not this strong. However, let me remind you that Naruto had huge amounts of chakra and was reknown in the academy for being good at hand to hand combat. Couple that with centuries of experience and, even when he's out of whack from the long years sleeping, he's still super powerful even though they are CP9.**

 **Next I'm planning to take Naruto's new group to the Red Line where they'll meet Fisher Tiger and help him destroy the Holy Land of Mariejois! I personally highly dislike the World Nobles and would be more than happy to shrink their numbers and destroy their homeland.**

 **Robin will be leaving Naruto's crew way down the line to work with Crocodile. The reason being that I don't want to ruin the canon storyline for One Piece by stealing Nico Robin. Robin belongs in the Straw Hats just as much as Zoro or Chopper or anybody.**

 **Also, I want your guys' opinions on what Naruto's bounty should be. The Marines think he is a devil fruit user who can create space rifts, almost like Bartolomeo Kuma. He has also, reportedly, threatened a World Noble. (His bounty will also go up after the Mariejois incident coming up.) Please take all this into consideration when reviewing.**

 **Thanks for all your support everybody and I'll see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Shinobi Gods of the Ocean

I own nothing. Also, pigs can fly.

Chapter 3: And So the Heavens Fall

Leaving Ohara behind him, Naruto watched the sun set with Saul, Robin, and Olvia. Saul sat at the middle of the raft, gently guiding the mass of wood with a makeshift paddle. Robin and Olvia sat more near the edge, catching up with one another after all the time they had been separate. Naruto, well, he didn't have much to do and wasn't really in the mood to bother the two ladies while they caught up. Talking with the giant was also off the list as said giant was just starting to come to terms with the real meaning behind what it meant to betray the marines (and would occasionally take glimpses at Robin).

It was becoming night and started to get chilly and there was no land in sight. So, Naruto decided it would probably be best if everyone retired for the night inside the Tree of Knowledge which he had hidden away inside his pocket dimension. Forming a Kamui, Naruto took the crew (raft and all) inside his pocket dimension.

Simplest way to put it, everyone was incredibly surprised when they first arrived in the pocket of space. Nico Olvia was moved to tears when she saw the Tree of Knowledge had survived the whole ordeal. Olvia had been knocked out for the majority of the battle at Ohara and had only seen the aftermath, that being the tree gone from where it stood before and the marine's ships gone. She had assumed that the tree had been uprooted and taken, along with the Poneglyph, but now she saw the tree was alive and well.

Nico Robin was happy to see the Tree of Knowledge doing well but was more surprised by the fact that they had just stepped through a wormhole into who-knows-where. The young archeologist inside her was almost taking over her and making her check all the random but obviously priceless items scattered about (almost). The only thing keeping the girl from running straight for the artifacts was her mother, who she refused to be separated from.

Jaguar D. Saul was stunned into silence, but mostly because his eyes were set on one item. There, about two hundred feet to his left, on top of a pile of what looked to be ancient giant's armor and weapons, was the Colossus Spatha. A unique giant weapon forged from the now lost Skyforge of Elbaf, the Colossus Spatha was said to be one out of twelve great weapons granted to the giants by the gods themselves.

Without noticing, Saul had already covered the distance between him and the giant sword and reached out for said blade. He half expected the sword to explode or disappear or maybe even crumple from the long years, but when he lifted the mighty weapon, the sword seemed to be intact. Nay, not intact, but in great condition as if it had been made the day before.

Leaving a clone behind to help Olvia and Robin settle in, Naruto shunshined onto Saul's shoulder, the giant not even noticing the added weight due to his marveling of said sword. "You know" Naruto said, startling the giant. Said giant looked at the blonde sheepishly before lowering the sword. "I never really decided what I was going to do with that thing. I got it as a gift _long_ ago to use when I was in Expansion Jutsu mode but I prefer to use my other weapon. He then turned to look the giant in the eye. "You protected Robin, even though you had to go against your duty as a Vice-Admiral. Thus, you've earned my trust. I'll let you borrow the Spatha as long as you continue to protect Robin no matter what."

At this, the giant opened his eyes wide before turning his head back to the Spatha. After a minute, the giant turned back to Naruto. "I was planning to protect her no matter what. With this, I will become the greatest warrior Elbaf has ever known, even if I may not be from Elbaf. I swear, upon my honor, to protect Nico Robin and crush any who stand in our way."

With a nod, Naruto got off the giant's shoulder and walked away, the giant giving a short bow to the blonde. "Oh" Naruto said, "I almost forgot, you can borrow some of the armor too. Just don't break it, it's one of a kind."

"I swear" Saul replied behind Naruto, standing up to look at the pile of giant's armor.

When Naruto reached the treehouse, he say the clone waiting for him at the door. He removed the clone and walked right into the treehouse. In hindsight, it would have probably been a better idea to knock before entering. Luckily, when Naruto entered the building, the place was looking spick and span. Travelling through a Kamui could disrupt items and he had assumed books to be sprawled out everywhere. Instead, what he saw was that the room was completely cleaned out, with all the books placed back into their respective shelves and all the tables and chairs put away (except for one lone chair and table in a corner). The floorspace was now rather empty except for three sleeping bags. Two of those sleeping bags were already occupied by Robin and Olvia, cuddled into one another and already asleep. The third was probably supposed to be for him. So, he laid down in the sleeping bag and went to sleep.

Four hours passed before Naruto woke up. Being immortal, Naruto had learned that his healing capacity gifted him constant regeneration and thus did not have to sleep as much as regular people. Granted, he still slept every day as he didn't like feeling sleep deprived and some days he would sleep for longer periods of time just because he could.

Going outside, Naruto noticed Saul was asleep next to the pile of giant armor, snoring away like a wild lion (his mane definitely made the image stronger). So, Naruto decided to do some more island hopping.

Exiting his Kamui, Naruto stood on the water and noted that it was now pitch black outside. So, he decided that would be best to go somewhere with a bit of sun. Making a seal (as it was too early to start showing off), Naruto Hiraishin-ed to the other side of the world.

Standing in front of a beautiful mansion, Naruto stretched in front of the now morning sun. No one seemed to be awake yet so Naruto started his workout with some stretches. Here, at the top of the Red Line, the World Nobles lived out their days inside their mansions, oblivious to the real world. Naruto had made frequent visits here to rescue slaves here or there. So far, he had never been caught (since World Nobles rarely woke up before noon). He wasn't planning on conquering the world or anything so he decided to right the wrongs one step at a time.

As he started his morning jog around the town, he made sure to mark and remember which houses had how many slaves and where they would be at this time of day (either asleep, making breakfast, or doing chores. Nobody was allowed out before noon). After he was finished with that, he decided to work on his haki techniques. Moving to a nearby lawn about the size of the Hokage Monument, Naruto focused on sending chakra to his right arm. When enough chakra had made it there, he turned the chakra into elemental chakra. Naruto had found that elemental chakra didn't actually have to be an element like air or water. Instead, in it's pure, unaltered form, the elemental chakra on his right arm became black, made of the same composition as the Truth Seeking Balls.

With this, Naruto had learned that he would be able to hit Logia type devil fruit users, something that hadn't been an issue for him yet but could be helpful. Letting the chakra fade from his arm, he then poured some into his mind. By doing so, he was able to use Mind's Eye of the Kagura, a technique that Karin had (after much convincing) taught the blonde. He then changed the chakra to elemental chakra, but only in a very small dose. By doing this, his Mind's Eye of the Kagura became a bit blurry but allowed him to sense _everything_ around him.

It was surreal, like being in Sage Mode and Kyubi form at the same time. He could tell where everybody was, what people were thinking around him, and could even perceive a bit into the future. Training this ability showed that he could raise his precognition to probably near infinite levels, but with a small backlash. Letting the chakra leave his mind, Naruto was hit by a wave of nausea and headache. It would take some time getting used to this ability, but he would continue to work on it.

'Last but not least' Naruto thought, gathering as much willpower as he could for this next part. Then, he released it. Sending out pure willpower, instead of killing intent which made people feel like they were going to be killed, he focused his energy on the Tenryuubito that owned this particular mansion (who he had sensed before with precognitive haki). After a minute, said Tenryuubito was seen running outside his door screaming like a loon down the street.

With that particular deal done, Naruto set about working on ninjutsu and genjutsu on the unsuspecting World Nobles. Naruto did not enjoy bothering people with pranks like he did as a kid, but it was still interesting to see these "Celestial Dragons" running around like a ghost had got to them.

A few hours later, Naruto was done with his practices and was about to head back to the others in his pocket dimension when he saw a fishman walking out of a Tenryuubito's home, his hands and feet bloody, his neck collar gone, wielding multiple weapons including a pistol, a portable cannon, and multiple swords. One of the swords in his hand were bloody.

Naruto quickly deduced that this fishman was a (former) slave who had just killed his master and was planning on running away. Approaching the fishman, whose was around twelve feet tall, had red skin color, and wore rags (like other slaves), Naruto quickly decided to save the individual.

Placing a hand on the fishman's arm, Naruto put a Hiraishin tag and asked his famous question. "Want to be free?"

Said fishman was so surprised that he elbowed Naruto out of instinct, who then flew across the street and into a wall, destroying part of one mansion. The fishman quickly shook himself out of his stupor and walked up to his fellow slave (as all beings on the Red Line who weren't officials, World Nobles, or Marines were slaves) to see if he was still alive. Naruto pulled himself up out of the rubble looking untouched.

In truth, Naruto had been in a world of pain upon being hit and smashing the wall but had healed over quickly, much to the blonde's relief. After dusting himself off, Naruto tried approaching the fishman again, a bit more cautiously this time.

After talking about what was going on, Fisher Tiger (which the fishman had introduced himself as) thanked the blonde for saving his fellow slaves. A rumor had been going around amongst the slaves that there was a hero who would appear out of nowhere to save someone before disappearing again. Upon meeting said hero, Fisher Tiger had been very grateful for what he did.

But Tiger wasn't ready to leave just yet. Even though Naruto was against it, Tiger was planning to wreak as much havoc to Mariejois as possible before they escaped. Naruto decided to let the fishman enact his revenge (he was still against it) and decided to get other slaves out of the way while the pandemonium ensued.

And sure enough, it was sheer pandemonium. The World Nobles, who thought nobody would touch them, had no defenses ready for such an attack. Naruto watched as most of this was happening and merely moved slaves out of the way of Tiger's rampage. He wanted to free them all but knew that if too many slaves went missing at once, the Nobles would think they were running away and try to send out bounties for them.

This was until one Noble raised a gun and fired it. Not at Fisher Tiger, but at a harmless slave girl no more than 12 who had been cheering Tiger on from the sidelines. Naruto had not expected something so evil to happen and had not accounted for it, freezing up when the action took place. The girl was hit in the chest and immediately collapsed.

In a blind rage, Naruto pulled a sword out via Kamui and charged at the World Noble, cutting him down where he stood. He then ran to another, and another, cutting them all down. By this point, most of the World Nobles had been evacuated by the Marines who had showed up and were trying to subdue Fisher Tiger. Thus, when Naruto had cut down his twelfth World Noble, he found he was surrounded by Marines.

Not batting an eye, Naruto ran towards the Marines who dared to get in his way, cutting them down as well with just his sword. In no time, he cleared out the area and was about to head to Fisher Tiger when he sensed someone entering his sensing range and coming in _fast_. He shunshined to the top of a mansion just as the ground he had been standing on previously exploded, as if an invisible rocket launcher had impacted.

Then, about a hundred feet away from him, a man appeared seemingly out of nowhere (although he had just been moving really fast). "Minato Namikaze" the new man said "what a _pleasure_ to kill you." Then the new man ran towards Naruto at almost the speed of sound.

Jumping away to another roof, Naruto saw that the man was wearing a Marines Coat draped around his shoulders. The Marine was around 6 feet tall, muscular, and wore sunglasses. He was tan and had a scar running down the left side of his face all the way from his forehead, across his eye, to his bottom left lip.

"Impressive, to dodge my attacks like that" the Marine said. "Very well, I shall accept you as a worthy opponent. I am Admiral Sprint of the Marines. I ate the Speed Speed Fruit, which allows me to change the speed that I and anything I touch can move at. Even if you can see my moves with haki, it won't matter if I'm faster than you. One hit and it'll be my victory." With a condescending smirk, the Admiral picked up a discarded sword and again charged at the Marine.

Naruto was prepared this time, raising his own sword to block the attack. As the Admiral and he pushed against one another, neither able to overpower the other, the Admiral took a look at the sword. Then, the Admiral's eyes widened before flashing away a good distance from the blonde.

"No, it can't be! That sword, it's the mythical cursed sword Yatsufusa! How did you obtain this relic!" the Admiral yelled towards the blonde.

Looking down at his sword, Naruto saw that he had indeed pulled out the Yatsufusa when he had been reaching for Sasuke's Chidori Blade. He felt like the sword was laughing at him now, almost as if to mock him. Naruto had sworn never to use Yatsufusa ever again due to its evil abilities, but, after finding that the sword was indestructible, had stored it away in his pocket dimension in a far corner where no one would ever find it. And yet, here it was.

"Answer me you brat!" the Admiral yelled across the distance, still staying away as long as the blonde had the sword. The Marine knew that one wrong move could cost him his life and it was not one he was willing to freely give to the blonde to play with. The blonde was too much of an unknown variable to attack now, not until he could retrieve some more battle data.

Naruto, upon being called a brat, got a tick mark on his head before rushing back at the Admiral, forgetting that he was still wielding Yatsufusa. The battle was titanic, destroying nearly half of Mariejois. Countless Marines got caught up in their actions and were killed.

The two reasons it was so hard to beat the Admiral was Naruto was A) Tired from his morning practice. Plus, his chakra levels were tiny now at the level of his Academy days (which had been around the level of a Kage) and even those were too drained from his morning exercises and attacking the World Nobles and Marines for him to use any special attacks. B) This Admiral was _good_! He could literally speed up or slow down anything he touched, letting him pick up just about anything from a ten ton destroyed wall to a light discarded weapon and throw it at him at the speed of sound. Anything Naruto threw at him the Admiral would catch and make it not move at all! Naruto also couldn't engage in physical contact since the Admiral would touch him and make him unable to move like those objects he had thrown.

In short, he was stuck. The Admiral wouldn't let up, so gathering senjutsu chakra was out of the picture. He didn't have enough chakra to form his own water. The nearest source of water was thousands of feet down the mountain. In short, he had no idea what to do.

Then a revelation hit him. Using the tiny amount of chakra he had replenished during the fight, Naruto Kamui-ed a bucket of water on top of the Admiral. Not expecting that to happen, the Admiral didn't see it until the water spilled out all over him.

The Admiral fell to his knees coughing up water that had gotten into his lungs when he breathed it in. Looking up, the Admiral saw Naruto standing over him with Yatsufusa pointed at his throat. The Admiral then started cracking up and declared that Naruto could not win, before putting Armament Haki all over himself, making his skin turn black and impenetrable.

Naruto put haki on his own sword as well, which surprised the Admiral. "Stand. Down." Naruto said to the kneeling Admiral. In response, the Admiral punched the sword in an effort to knock it out of the blonde's hands.

Naruto simply raised the sword for but a moment before swinging it down, cutting the Admiral's arm.

"Argh!" The Admiral cried, clutching at the wound. He then gave a smirk. "It seems your willpower is greater than mine, Minato Namikaze. I will remember this day."

Naruto raised Yatsufusa to put it away, he had won the fight. He wasn't for killing and would let the Marine go, especially not with this cursed blade. Almost as if reading his thoughts, the sword suddenly became heavier, falling out of the blonde's grip and cutting down the Admiral in front of him. A look of shock passed through the Admiral's eyes before he slumped over, lifeless.

In rage, Naruto picked up the sword and threw it as far away as he could, before figuring that it probably wasn't a good idea to let that sword go free and do whatever it wanted. So, he Hiraishin-ed to it (luckily he had a tag on it) and put it away before going back to Mariejois.

There was nobody left now, and the city was in complete ruins, bodies of people he had cut down with the cursed blade scattered around. Naruto decided he needed to get rid of all evidence that this had ever happened, if not to save his own reputation than to save Robin. He sat down on a broken house and gather as much Sage Chakra as he could in five minutes. So that he would never be tempted to use the bodies as puppets, Naruto activated the Rinnegan and hovered over the Holy City.

"And so the Heavens fell" Naruto said as he raised one arm into the air. "Shinra Tensei!" A ripple of force came out from where the blonde floated, demolishing the city into even more pieces and destroying the majority of the bodies there. But Naruto wasn't done.

"Chibaku Tensei!" Naruto said as he moved his arm down so he extended his arm out in front of him.

At this, a black orb that looked like no light could ever escape it came into existence in front of said hand and moved out and away from the blonde. All the debris from the ground, basically the entire city of what was Mariejois, including a good portion of the mountain, came together on the orb, making an even bigger orb around 500 feet in diameter.

If one was going to show off, might as well give them the whole shebang, right? "Tengai Shinsei!" Naruto said as he lowered his arm further till it was at his side, making a meteorite appear from the sky, which collided with the Chibaku Tensei and crashed both into the Red Line and what was formerly the location of Mariejois, wiping out any and all evidence that there was a city here except for the thousand by thousand foot crater. It seemed almost like a valley cutting through a mountain from far away.

With that, Naruto gave a smirk and a mental jeer to the dark sword (which was safely put away into a far _far_ corner of his pocket dimension) before making a Kamui and leaving the area.

Unbeknownst to him, a single Marine ship and its crew that had been waiting for the Admiral to come back at the base of the Red Line had watched the whole thing.

Fleet Admiral Thunder looked at the report that sat at his table and felt like the world was ending. The report stated something impossible, telling him that the entirety of the Holy Land Mariejois was _gone_. He just couldn't believe it. How could the Holy Land, which had been around for _centuries_ , be destroyed in the course of a _single_ day!

The report also stated that Admiral Sprint had not made it out of the ordeal. The man had been a thorn in the Fleet Admiral's side, always causing excessive property damage. But the man had still been a good man.

He then saw the pictures next to all the reports. It was unmistakably Minato Namikaze, floating thousands of feet in the air over the water, using his vortex fruit powers to summon a force that caused a giant ripple of air, then summoned a black orb that made the Holy Land into an orb, then summoned a meteor from space to smash down and destroy all evidence that the city had been there.

These vortex fruit powers, they were looking to be a real big problem. Thus, he raised Naruto's bounty significantly, from the original 37,000,000 beri he proposed a day ago to 400,000,000 beri, the biggest bounty hike to be given in centuries. The Tenryuubito would probably call for more, seeing as to how this blonde basically destroyed Mariejois. But no, it was better not to give the blonde _too_ much attention.

Plus, this wasn't going to be his problem anymore. After Mariejois was attacked, the Tenryuubito demanded a scapegoat from the Marines, and he was going to have to take that burden and resign. His post would be taken over by Admiral Sengoku "The Buddha", who was the most level headed out of his Admirals.

There was the other report too, of course. It was of minor concern but it was still there, the issue of Fisher Tiger. He was a runaway slave who had killed a number of Tenryuubito, freed countless slaves, and was the ringleader for this whole ordeal. Thus, he would be getting a big bounty too. After some consideration, he chose 230,000,000 beri. It was a huge amount, the largest starting bounty ever, and, to the Fleet Admiral, still too high. But the Tenryuubito would be enraged otherwise.

The Marine on duty took the reports to publish them, along with the Marine's version of the story. 'Even though the Heavens fall, the Earth will continue to rise' the Admiral thought…; before taking out a notepad and writing that particular line down.

 **Hi everyone, this story is just soooo much fun to write for me I can't stop. (Still, no promises on release dates.)**

 **I know a lot of people were annoyed that I misrepresented Naruto's power when I said he was at the level of an academy graduate. What I meant to say was that his** _ **chakra reserves**_ **were at the level when he was an academy graduate. Naruto's mental condition did not change. Naruto is nowhere near his dimension hopping bada**ery but he's still about the level of a low-Kage right now.**

 **Admiral Sprint was not weak but he wasn't that strong either. He's around I would say Crocodile's level (in canon), or at least he was supposed to be.**

 **Also, what do you guys think about Naruto's new bounty? I don't really want to but I could always change his bounty if people didn't like it. Sorry to those who don't like it rising so fast. I also still need a nickname for him and Olvia and Saul for their bounties!**

 **Thanks for reading everyone and see you next chapter!**


End file.
